Small Bump
by AriaEzraForever1
Summary: Spotting Ezra alone in the most romantic place on Earth was shocking for her. How she fell in love with her and how it all came crashing down for both of them. Will they find happiness again? Ed Sheeran's song inspired. This is my first fanfic. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Just a heads up, might be a long one! The name of the story pretty much explains a lot. I've been completely obsessed with Ed Sheeran. One night while listening to his song 'Small Bump', I tried to imagine how would it look when set in an Ezria surrounding. And I just couldn't stop my urge to write it. It might be painful and a bit sad, but I promise I'm not writing this to insult and create doubts or hate for them. I love them dearly and this is something I would like to write, even though its peculiar. I really hope to continue writing this so please support and review! :) Also, don't hate me for late updates. I'm in last year of school and have the most important exams that base my career and would allow me to enter the college I've been always dreaming of. So I'm sorry in advance. Thank you for reading :) **

* * *

He shuddered at the thought of Jackie leaving him. He wasn't ready to drown himself in grief. He and Jackie had been together for some years now, they were the 'high school sweethearts' until Ezra decided to propose to her on their short trip to Venice.

He was sitting on one of the beaches of Italy, his shirt lying on the sand; gazing at the sun go down along with his hopes of a romantic evening. He hoped to kiss her below one of the auspicious bridges in a gondola and then have a quiet romantic dinner at the beach. He missed her, beyond words could convey.

Suddenly, a petite brunette appeared who was walking on the sand, looking at her feet sink in the sand. She looked up and ran towards the water to splash some in the air. She smiled with utter joy. She turned around to notice a man sitting on the sand. She couldn't figure out why a man who young and _vacationing in Italy_ would be sitting alone on a beautiful evening like that.

She made her way towards him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping for a smile in response. He turned towards her. "Can I help you with anything?" He muttered. "Sorry to just casually come up and interrupt on your lonely party but I was curious about why are you alone on a beautiful evening in a beautiful city like Venice?" She chuckled. She immediately ended her laughter when she saw his eyes. Deep blue, she wanted to get lost in them but there was something that bothered her; they were sad and in want of something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Is something wrong?" She asked, hoping to help. "Nothing, I just want to spend some time alone. My evening did not turn out as I expected it to." He turned his face away, looking at the sun again. "Well, I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Sorry for being nosy, but it's just how I am." She glanced at him, wishing he would smile. She turned happy when a small smile formed on his face.

Her heart almost missed a beat on seeing him smile. She couldn't believe; she had met this guy only a couple of minutes ago and she was falling for him.

"Its nothing. Only my girlfriend rejected when I proposed her." Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe how casually he said that. "I've probably told this story to everyone. My cab driver, my gondola man, my hotel bell boy. It makes no sense anymore." He immediately answered when he saw her surprised face.

She smiled and rubbed his arm and soothingly answered. "If it makes you feel any better, I would love to have dinner and talk to you so that you feel better and that you have a nice stay in Venice." She looked in plea, she really wanted to know him more. She was surprised by her mind being so adamant to spend more time with this stranger. "I'm Aria Montgomery, by the way. And as your accent defines, you must be from the United States!" She exclaimed. He gently smiled at her bubbly attitude. "And I'm Ezra Fitz. I have no intentions of telling you my city, stalker!" He tried to act nonchalant but burst into laughter the next moment. "I'm from New York. And yourself?" She thought it was all a dream, him being from New York made it perfect since she didn't leave quite far away too. "I'm from good, old Philadelphia." She grinned. "That seems amazing, I've always loved Philly. So what are you doing in Venice all alone?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow to look stern but instantly failed. "I'm on a college trip, they wanted us to be somewhere we could adorn and embrace nature and write about it. They wanted some 'real stuff'." She chuckled.

"Wow, that seems ambitious. I would love to propose that to my college." Aria was shocked. Ezra didn't seem to be a college going boy. He predicted her confusion and answered. He stuttered for a moment when he looked into her eyes. He hadn't noticed it before. She had hazel eyes, not the usual kind; the ones that made you fall for someone kind. He had never seen such beautiful eyes, he couldn't speak further. "Erm, I. Yes, I teach at NYU." Aria was taken aback. That was quite a job. She always loved studying and she had planned to teach. She loved talking to him, it only made it more interesting that they had common interests and likes. "Yeah, I'd love to teach. What subject do you teach?" She questioned with her trademark cute smile. "English." Ezra answered proudly. Aria's heart almost leapt with joy. She couldn't wait to know more about him. She had already pictured them being the made-for-each other couple.

"Wow, that is my major. I love English. Venice has taught me so much about writing on nature. It is indeed beautiful." Ezra was pleased by the amount of maturity Aria depicted. She didn't behave like any other college girl he taught back in NYU. "Calling Venice beautiful might just be an understatement." He winked causing Aria to smile whilst almost fainting by his cuteness.

"Since you proposed to have dinner, shall we?" He asked in the most gentlemanly manner, raising his arm forward. Aria stood up, bowed in courtesy and held his hand to move towards the small yet cozy arrangement that Ezra had managed to get for his ex-future fiancée. It had dim yellow lights which made everything seem beautiful. Amidst the poles covered with silk tapestry was a round table with clean glass plates and a rose kept next to the cutlery. Rose petals were casually yet beautifully scattered onto the table cover. Surrounding the table was a round, white sofa with rosy red pillows and more rose petals scattered. On the table, there was almost a feast ranging from Caesar salad to foie gras stuffed chicken and delectable vegetarian Lasagna and a very advanced array of desserts ranging from Tiramisu to macaroons. Her eyes fell upon the chic champagne flutes filled with Dom Perignon. She assumed Ezra came from a house of big names.

"I think she's missing out on a really big dinner." Aria gaped at the food and then looked towards Ezra. "My family has been descended from riches. It is just something I put together for her." She could see tears well up in his eyes. Suddenly, her eyes fell upon two bathrobes that hung on a small hook on one of the pillars. "Oh, so that was the plan. A small dip in the large pond here and then sip some champagne. And then maybe a nice night on this couch, Mr. Fitz. Nice plans!" She winked at him, earning an eye roll in response from him.

"So why don't we dig in. Because I know you're looking at all of this and thinking _FOOD PORN!"_ A loud laughter escaped Aria's mouth as she controlled herself from tumbling onto the sand. "Oh no, but I just couldn't control. It looks exquisite." She gave a guilty look as Ezra beamed. They headed towards the small arrangement.

Ezra pulled the cushions to seat Aria comfortably and turned around to take his seat. They casually talked about their lives and Ezra elaborated about Jackie. Aria told him about her parents. "Mum and dad split when I was 18, almost two years ago. It was a terrible thing for me and Mike, my brother. He was traumatized and did rather shocking stuff. Now she lives with her new boyfriend whilst we continue living with dad." Ezra gently moved his hand towards Aria's arm and held it gently, trying to soothe her. The alcohol was obviously acting up because he had never been so intimate to anyone except Jackie so soon, especially someone almost 5 years younger than him. Aria smiled, signaling that she was fine. Ezra smiled, reassuringly. They continued to talk, steadily covering the distance between them on the couch. Ezra raised his hand to take a strand of Aria's hair and place it behind her eye. Aria swallowed a lump in her throat, sending shivers down her spine. "Would you ever fall for anyone except Jackie?" She questioned with puppy eyes. She was assured too that the alcohol was acting up. "Of course, there are beautiful people out there who deserve love. You are beautiful, Aria." He glanced at her, hoping to make a point. She blushed whilst playing with the rose petals around her so that Ezra couldn't see how her cheeks had now turned dark crimson. "Thank you, you're one of the sweetest and good-looking guys I've ever met." She complimented back. She slightly bent to move the last cushion between them and slid next to him, touching his hand. She ran her hand through his hair, doubting if he was ready for it. Slowly, she brought her hand down to the nape of his neck, pulling him towards her. She placed another hand on his cheek and passionately planted one of the most romantic kisses of her life. They kissed each other for minutes, the feelings arousing and not letting go of each other. They slowly pulled away, short of breath.

Ezra raised his head to face her. "I'm lucky I came here today. I could ask of nothing else." Aria smiled and moved towards him to plant another chaste kiss on his lustful lips.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was a short chapter but I promise, it will pick up from the next chapter. I just wanted to give the gist of the story but not too much. And i hope there was some fluff :P because I really tried. Also, I'm not going to follow the A track from PLL but its effects on Ezria will be mentioned in some cases. If you liked this, please review. It would mean a lot and encourage me to write.**

**Nirja xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm putting this chapter up as M because of the scenes. You can always skip through it but then you wouldn't be left with much to read. :)**

* * *

As the starry nights overtook the surroundings, Aria and Ezra discussed about their lives. Aria told him about the instances when she vandalized her father's office and her brother went around stealing stuff. Ezra was intrigued by her determination to hold the family together and being strong when it grew apart.

After some more passionate kisses, Ezra finally gathered some courage to ask her to spend the night. He started embracing her hair whilst planting kisses on her neck, sensually. Aria was clever to pick up the move and she moved towards him. He carried her bridal-style to the large sea in front of them. Aria lifted her hand to touch the soft, black curls and untangle his sexy hair. Ezra smiled, bending and nearing the distance between their lips, kissing her in the bright moonlit environment. He gently placed her down on the sand. She straightened her hand to unbutton his shirt; touching his bare chest which now gave goose bumps to her.

He sat next to her, staring at her bold and beautiful hazel eyes. "Do you wanna go for a dip?" He asked, not breaking eye contact. "I don't have a swimsuit with me right now." Ezra smiled, boyishly. "You'd look just as beautiful, Aria." Ezra replied with a strong, husky voice which made her believe that he meant every word.

He extended his arm to gently pull down the zipper of Aria's dress. She shivered for a moment when his cold hands touched her back. "You have beautiful skin." He remarked. Aria smiled in response. He turned her around to grab her by her hair, placing kisses as his feelings aroused. Aria was now standing in nothing but lingerie with a guy she met a couple of hours ago. However, it didn't bother her. There was something about him, a certain spark in his eyes that made her trust him. She believed he would never hurt her, that he wasn't a bad guy.

Ezra placed her hand in his and they slowly walked towards the vast sea in front of them, watching every step they took, embracing every moment they spent with each other.

Aria stepped into the water, frantically jumping back as reflex. "Well, isn't that cold!" She remarked, making Ezra giggle. "Of course, it's almost midnight and we're in Europe. When has it been hot?" Ezra pulled her hand, signaling to gently step forward as they went deeper and deeper into the sea. They lowered themselves into the ice-cold water. Aria raised her arms by her side, swirling them around whilst creating ripples in the water. Ezra swam across, keeping his eyes at Aria. She attracted him, stronger than a magnet. He moved towards her and held her petite waist. "You look incredibly beautiful, Aria. I could stay here in the water all night and look at you, look into your eyes. They capture me like a helpless tiger being hunted down by a hunter." He said each word slowly, in a sexy tone. Aria was moved by Ezra's comments. She bent forward to kiss him. Ezra could feel her cold lips on him. Aria played with his tousled hair as Ezra wrapped his arms around her, squeezing their bodies, tentatively.

They pulled in for another kiss, a long one. They kissed in rhythm, the kiss growing more passionate. Aria could feel Ezra's tongue and she opened her mouth, permitting it in. They kissed for minutes when finally, Ezra bit her lip and she moaned against him. They parted and touched their now swollen lips, giggling under their breath. They had been apart for barely fifteen seconds when Ezra pulled Aria back, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist for support. He kissed her with fervor. As the kiss grew intense, Aria started digging her nails deeper into his back. He massaged her waist with one hand whilst provided support with the other.

Ezra's erection grew, causing Aria to pull away as it was all foreign to her. Ezra noticed her reaction and apologized. "I'm sorry, but its irresistible." Aria smiled replying him to not apologize. "This is one of the best nights of my life, Ezra. Don't apologize for making a girl happy." She winked at him. She walked away from him, walking towards the shore. As she stepped out of the water, Ezra gaped at her beauty. The bead-like water droplets dripping off her well toned body as she raised her hand to straighten her tousled hair. Ezra followed.

"I guess it's late and I should leave but I would love to meet you, again. Tomorrow, maybe?" Aria questioned, balloons bursting inside her that he'd approve. "Don't go. I have a beach house. Stay with me for the night. Please, Aria." Ezra pointed towards the phenomenal house which Aria had spotted long ago but she didn't think it was Ezra's. "Wow, you own that? Impressive." Aria grinned. "I do. Stay, please." He pleaded. Aria was dumb struck with the cute face Ezra made. "I haven't lost my.." Aria trailed off, hesitantly, not being able to complete her sentences. "..its awkward." She blushed with embarrassment. "You trust me, don't you? I know this is crazy, we barely met a little time ago but I feel like you might be the one. I promise you, I'll take good care of you." Aria was mesmerized in his words. She was hypnotized. She was in the moment and she wanted it to feel like forever.

They walked towards the magnificent beach house. Aria was astounded by the white and purple decor and the phenomenal view. She could have never imagined to own a house like that, it felt like a dream. Ezra touched her shoulder and she turned around in response. "This is unbelievable. This is like heaven. Why would you live anywhere else on the planet when you own a house like this?" She was beyond confused. "I would never leave and go away." Ezra chuckled. "You can stay with me if you want." Aria giggled moving towards the stairs.

"Do you wanna do this?" He asked with concern. Aria smiled at him. He moved towards her as her smile had answered his question.

He placed his hands on her hips, slowly moving towards her back. He turned her around and pulled the zipper down, placing kisses on her back and shoulder. Aria swiftly turned around and kissed him wildly, not being able to control her feelings for him. He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her neck, making his way down to the valley between her breasts. She moaned loudly, brushing her fingers in his hand. He unclasped her bra at once and immediately cupped her breasts in his hands. He squeezed them, arousing pleasure in Aria. She moved her hands down towards his waist and found the button to his jeans. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, allowing his erection to spring open and increase the distance between their bodies.

Aria placed her hand on his penis, creating circles on tip, deliberately. He ducked to suck on one of her nipples, elongating them. Aria pulled him back up to kiss him pleasurably. He cupped her breasts again, making small circles around her nipples.

"Ezra, this is perfect. You are perfect. No one else can mean so much to me in such little time." She whispered in his ears, panting heavily. She ducked down, sitting on her knees. She held his penis in his hand, touching the tip to make Ezra moan. She brought it near him and she couldn't believe it, for the first time, he was in her. She sucked hard in regular patterns making Ezra groan. Ezra held her hair and caressed the back of her neck comfortingly. She pulled away as she could feel a slimy substance in her. Ezra breathed heavily, touching the tip of her nipples and kissing her all the way to her waist, pulling down all the items off her body.

"We need to be careful, Aria." Ezra said, pointing towards the condoms kept on his desk. Aria walked towards the table, moving her hips in a sexy way. Ezra gaped at her deliberate action. She placed the condoms in Ezra's hand. "Are you ready?" He asked. "I'd never been so ready in my life." Aria answered without any hesitation. "I care a lot about you, Aria." Ezra whispered, causing Aria to feel shivers across her body.

They lay on the bed, wearing nothing. Ezra opened the foil to the condom. Aria started kissing Ezra. Her kisses were demanding, her lips coaxing Ezra's. Ezra put his arm around her and hauled her towards him, squeezing her tightly. He flexed his hand towards her backside and squeezed it gently; she could feel his erection.

"I want you so badly." Aria murmured. He delicately ran his finger down her body, moving towards her navel and then her pubic region. He gently massaged her clitoris. Aria moaned, "Ah, Ezra. This..is..good." He pulled the duvet on the bed. "Beautiful." He murmured. He leaned towards her, his hands on either sides of her head. He hovered over her, staring into her big, bold beautiful eyes.

Ezra moved towards her, his penis circling her clitoris and in a moment, Aria shouted as he ripped through her virginity. She could feel him inside her. It was not pain, she loved it. She wanted more of it. "Oh, Ezra." She moaned. She kept moaning his name. Aria was overwhelmed by him inside her. He eased back, gently, not to harm her. Aria breathed heavily. "Hold still, you'll be fine." Ezra comforted her. Aria pulled his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his red lips. Ezra hovered over her. He closed his eyes and thrusts into her. Aria cried out, loudly.

He moves, in and out of her, slowing easing into her body. Aria moved her hands across his back. He cupped her breasts and tugged to slightly bite on one of her nipples. He speeded up and Aria groaned louder. "I'm sorry, Aria. Tell me if I hurt you, I don't mean to do it." Ezra kissed her. A bead of sweat rolled down Aria's body. He thrusts faster, Aria moans but she loves the feeling. "Keep doing it, Ezra." She screams and Ezra obeys her command. Aria groans as she feels her orgasm. Ezra pulls away and Aria holds his penis circling it around her pubic region.

She pants and sighs. Her heart is thumping loudly and her body feels sore. It feels like she has no bones and that she'll collapse. But she loves it. And she wants more. It was astounding. Astoundingly good. She opens her eyes and Ezra smiles at her. He leans and kisses her forehead. They lie on the bed, sore and exhausted for a few minutes. Aria ruffles his hair and tries to stand up but her bones feel like jelly. She feels weird sensations across her body. She tries to walk but it is uncomfortable. Ezra walks along with her. They walk towards the grand balcony overlooking the beach. Ezra sits on the long couch and holds Aria by her waist. He pulls her onto him and she giggles. They stay the same way, looking into the sea all night and before they know, they are asleep.

* * *

They woke up, the sun glistening on their skin. It felt warm and cozy and Aria had no intentions of getting away from his soft body. She tugged at him. "I hope you were comfortable. Does your body pain?" He asked with concern. "No, I feel fabulous. There's nothing I would want to change about last night." Aria hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Ezra kissed his neck sensually. Aria bit her lip to control her feelings.

Aria grabs one of Ezra's shirt lying on the table and hops onto the kitchen counter. Ezra walks towards and hold her waist as she wraps her legs around his waist and tightens to narrow the distance between them. "What do you intend to have in your breakfast, Sir?" She asked, winking at him. "You love roleplaying, don't you?" Ezra chuckled. "I'll have some toast and juice, please." He answered, responding positively to her roleplay. "It will arrive in a few moments!" She said enthusiastically as eased out of his hold and jumped on the floor to head towards the cooking stove. She swayed her hips in a rhythmic motion on purpose, trying to flatter Ezra whilst cooking him some breakfast. She took the plate of toast and some orange juice and placed it in front of Ezra. She sat next to him, staring at him as he ate and chewed every bite. She could look at him forever.

Ezra looked at her, his facial expressions changing from happy to serious. "What now? What do we do next?" He questioned. Aria was clueless. Honestly, he wasn't waiting for this time. She had no answer but she wanted to stay with him. "Ezra, I don't know but I will stay with you forever." She kissed him, lovingly. "Come with me to New York." He pleaded. Aria's face grew pale. "I can't, I have to go back home but I promise, I'll come to see you and I'll try to get into NYU. Remember this is not over yet. We are not over Ezra. We have a long, long way to go." She bent forward to kiss his forehead. Surprisingly, Ezra was in tears. Each word that escaped Aria's mouth made sense and it had deep emotion which made him fall for her harder.

Aria packed her clothes and walked towards the door. "Meet me at the airport, Ezra. Tomorrow at seven in the evening. We will fly back together. This is not the end. We'll be together, forever and always." She assured, tears springing from her hazel beauties. There was no doubt that it was no one night stand. They had fallen into love, love so deep it could drown them into the biggest problems. But they didn't care for now they were ready to take risks.

* * *

**A/N- I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update. Does Ezria sex make up for it? I'm sorry, again but I was caught up. Thank you for all the reviews. Being happy is an understatement. I didn't expect any reviews, thank you so much. Thank you Disha, Amelia, Florence, Becca, Bite-me-Im-irish, HarrylovesGinny09 and the guest reviews. :) Please review.**

**-Nirja xx **


End file.
